The present invention relates to a new class of 6.alpha.-methylprednisolone derivatives, and more particularly to new 17.alpha.-acyloxy-21-hydroxy- or -acyloxy-11.beta.-hydroxy-6.alpha.-methyl-1,4-pregnadiene-3,20-dione derivatives possessing useful pharmacological activities.